Star Fox: The KEM War
by MrSkunk
Summary: After the war against Andross, Star Fox isn t just a team anymore but a whole division of the Cornerian Army known now as Star Fleet. Along with a new recruit called Tyrel and a new mercenary group called K.E.M. Fox and her team along with friends must defeat a new threat facing the Lylat system. Author Note Fox is represented as a female in this story, everyone else is the same.
1. Chapter 1: Star Fleet

Chapter 1: Star Fleet

¨And so it is with great honor that I welcome all our new recruits and team members to Star Fleet. Congratulations, and, may you all be the greatest pilots to live.¨ General Pepper finished his speech only to be followed by the cheering and applauding of a hundred new cadets.

It had been two years now since the Star Fox team went from being a simple team affiliated to the Corneria Army, now it was its own military group taking on multiple missions a day thanks to all of its teams.

Even though it had become such a large group, the original Star Fox team remained with its same team members, except for Tyrel. A young fennec fox who proved to be the most suitable to be part of the elite team.

¨Tyrel! Are you in there? ¨ An authoritative voice was heard from the outside of Tyrel.

¨Just a second ma´am.¨ He said as he hurried to open the door for who he presumed to be his commander.

¨How many times must I tell you? Just call me Fox, Fox Mccloud or Mccloud. You know I don´t like when I get called ma´am, makes me feel old.¨ She said as she entered the room and slowly surveyed it.

¨Sorry but you know how the higher ups are. Always wanting us to be formal and everything, especially if there are new recruits.¨ He replied as he closed the door.

¨Talking about recruits. Why weren't you at the ceremony this time? You always love to greet the new guys.¨ Fox asked as she sat down on the bed in the room.

¨Had to finish the report for yesterday´s mission.¨ He answered as he sat down at his desk to continue writing.

¨How did it go? Did everything go as planned¨ she asked intrigued as it had been a while since the two of them went on a mission together, mainly they had been paired up with other teams to help them train for higher threat missions.

¨Not so good. For starters there were some K.E.M soldiers there.¨ He paused to look at his leader who was shocked at the news.

¨What? That´s the third time they have been spotted on one of our missions this week. How can they know where we are going to be?¨

¨I ask myself the same thing. Anyway the good news is that we were able to secure a good amount of the cargo and they only took off with some minor explosives. Not enough to cause great damage thankfully¨ Tyrel explained as he finished typing up his report.

¨And… Done… Finally I can turn this in. Also I have to say that Star Wyvern is showing great improvement. One of the best teams of their generation.¨

¨That´s good to hear and I´m glad you´re okay. If you don´t mind I´ll take that report to command for you, I´m headed there myself.¨ She offered as she noticed that her fellow teammate looked a bit tired.

¨Thanks that would be awesome, I was headed towards the cafeteria anyway but it would be a great chance to catch up.¨

¨Sound good to me. Let´s go.¨ Fox added as they headed out to do one of their many tasks for the day.

Though they were still part of the first team that started the Star Fleet, the members of Star Fox rarely did any missions together any more. Mainly due to the fact that with all the other teams. They were instead assigned a team to train every week and were only united for the higher risk missions that couldn´t be carried out by any of the other teams.

It was a nice breathe of air for the two members to finally have a moment to chat up a conversations, it had been 6 months since they´ve had a normal conversation that didn´t have anything to do with the missions carried out or the outstanding performance of the many teams they´ve been assigned.

¨Man I sure have missed these conversations Fox.¨ Tyrel said as he stopped laughing to a joke Fox said.

¨ I know, man it´s a long time. I mean the last time we were together, all of us was, well… You know…¨ Things quickly became serious as the two remember that their last time together was also one of the bitterest moments they faced as a team.

¨How are you holding up?¨ She asked in a serious tone.

¨The first few weeks were spent binge drinking if you recall, followed by many visit to a shrink for suicidal thoughts but now. Now I accept what happened. Sure I still blame myself but I´m starting to accept the facts and move on little by little.¨ Tyrel said in a sadden tone as he confessed that he hadn´t been coping all to well.

¨You can´t keep blaming yourself Tyrel. What happened to Slippy was inevitable. Whether you were there or not, the outcome would´ve been the same.¨ As much as she tried, Fox herself had trouble dealing with the loss of one of the original members and one of her best friends.

¨Everyone keeps telling me that, but deep down I´ll forever think that my hands are stained with Slippys blood.¨ He said as he wiped away a tear.

¨Don´t worry Tyrel… Everything will be fine.¨ Fox reassured him by grabbing his hand.

¨Thank you Fox. It means a lot.¨ He said as he smiled to her.

¨Captain Fox!¨ A stern elderly voice said causing both of them to quickly turn around and face the person standing in front of them.

¨Hello General Pepper. What can I do for you?¨ Fox said as they both saluted him.

¨We have an urgent reconnaissance mission for you.¨ He stated.

¨A recon mission? What for?¨ Tyrel asked.

¨We have intel that some K.E.M soldiers have been spotted inspecting a nuclear compound in Katina and we need Fox here to go and figure out what they are after.¨ He explained the mission to us.

¨Sounds easy. How much info do you need General.¨ Fox said, agreeing to the mission.

¨Wait you´re sending her by herself? Can´t I go with her? I´ve seen how these guys work and they are very dangerous warriors.¨ Tyrel intervened as he didn´t like the idea.

¨Don´t worry Tyrel, I can handle this. It´s just a simple recon mission. What can go wrong.¨ Fox said even though Tyrel urged her to have him go with her.

¨Thank you miss Mccloud. As for you Mr. Mathewson. If you are so eager to be the tough guy and help out on a mission, I´m sure that you´ll be happy to know that Star Wyvern still has one mission left today.¨ General Pepper said, as he scolded Tyrel for his attitude.

¨Sir yes sir! ¨ Fox and Tyrel saluted and left to get ready for their missions. Tyrel wasn´t too happy with not being able to work with his favorite team member and friend.

¨Please be careful Fox, these guys are extremely dangerous.¨ He said to her as she got on her Arwing.

¨Don´t worry Tyrel. I´m a big girl, I know how to protect myself.¨ She said as she prepped her aircraft for takeoff.

¨Okay, I ´ll trust your words. Take care and good luck.¨ Tyrel said as he let out a sigh.

¨You too. See you later.¨ She said as she took off for Katina. Leaving Tyrel in the hanger waiting for his team members to finish preparing for their mission.

¨Okay guys, you ready for our civilian rescue mission?¨ Tyrel asked the members of Team Wyvern.

¨Sir yes Sir! ¨ All three of them exclaimed.

¨Alright lets try and set a new record. Let´s go guys¨ He said as they all flew out of the hangar. Meanwhile all Tyrel could think of is how Fox would be able to handle with the mercenaries.

K.E.M was one of the most dangerous groups that the Lylat System had ever seen. For one part they were extremely good at keeping their internal group activity a secret and any information the rest of the system had was from survivors of their attacks. All anybody knew of them was that they took every single weapon they could find, from basic blaster to massive warheads.

And they had just sent a single person to recover information about their next move but all Tyrel could do is wait for Fox to get back and see how it went for her. But for now all he could do was focus on his own mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Lone Mission

Chapter 2: Lone Mission

¨Alright team you guys did great today.¨ Tyrel congratulated his team for another successful mission. So far team wyvern had been doing great even though they are the smallest team of their generation, they still manage to succeed on every mission they are sent to.

¨Only thanks to you Lieutenant Mathewson. You´re our favorite team leader we´ve had so far! ¨ One of the members claimed, a pilot by the name Fay a white collie who was the youngest in the team and served as the medic.

¨Oh stop it you, you´re making me blush.¨ Tyrel responded in a joking tone.

¨It´s true. You´re always so patient with us. Even when we can´t figure out the most simple task. Any other captain would get mad at us for not knowing.¨ Miyu added. A lynx who was in this only for her best friend Fay, also the strongest out of the trio.

¨Yeah man, we have to hand it to you that all this success we´ve had lately couldn´t have been achieved without your help… And mine of course.¨ Blade said in a pretentious way only he knew how. He was the self-proclaimed leader of the team but none of the other two really treated him as so because of his personality.

¨If you say so Blade… Anyway you guys can go and rest, I´ll take care of the report.¨ Tyrel said. He always did the reports not because he liked to do so but because it had become a habit of his and it helped for when he was needed for a mission since he would always write them in his room.

¨Sweet! Thanks man, you´re the best.¨ Blade cheered.

¨Thanks for always doing the paperwork. That is like the most boring thing about the missions.¨ Miyu said as she wiped her forehead in a sign of relief.

As everyone started to head back to their rooms to rest for the day, Tyrel felt something tug at his shirt causing him to turn around.

¨Oh Fay, did you need something? ¨ He said turning to face her.

¨I was just wondering if when you are done with the report, you could help me out with some medic work.¨ she asked him. She was very fond of Tyrel since she knew she could always count with him to help her out with her aviating skills.

¨Umm… Sure. What kind of stuff do you need help with?¨ He asked.

¨Just some stuff I have to practice for basic field work.¨ She answered shining a big smile.

¨Yeah no pro-¨ He started to say before being caught off by a message coming from his communicator.

¨Lieutenants Mathewson. Please report yourself to the hospital unit.¨ Tyrel

¨Huh? Well I better get going. Anyway, yeah I´ll help you out. Just meet me at my room in about one hour.¨ He said as he wondered why he was needed.

¨Awesome! Thank Tyrel!¨ She said giving him a hug before walking away.

As Tyrel walked towards the hospital he kept wondering why they would need him, as far as he knew it wasn´t time for his check-up and none of his team mates were injured.

¨What the?¨ He said as he saw a particular arwing in the repair hangar.

He noticed its team emblem and as soon as he recognized it he ran off as quick as he could. His heart was pounding and his mind racing. He knew exactly who the pilot of that arwing with the fox emblem.

As soon as he entered he noticed General Pepper was there waiting for him.

¨Glad you came pilot.¨ He greeted him.

¨Where is she?¨ He questioned, intensely worried for his friend.

¨Miss Mccloud is right over there. No need to worry though, she is in stable condition.¨ He said but Tyrel ignored him as he was too worried to listen.

¨Hey Tyrel.¨ Fox said. Tyrel just stood at the foot of her bed in shock.

¨You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.¨ she added, causing Tyrel to finally react.

¨What the hell happened? ¨ He asked her in an angered tone.

¨I had a run in with the K.E.M guys, nothing too serious though, just a broken rib and wrist and a few cuts and bruises.¨ She said as she signaled around her body.

¨Nothing too serious? It was a recon mission and you got this hurt? Imagine if you actually had to take them out.¨ He said raising his voice.

¨Don´t worry, even if my mission was too fight them, it wasn´t something that I couldn´t deal with. I´m one strong fox, you know that.¨ She said trying to get Tyrel to calm down.

¨She sure is. And even after this little accident, she was still able to get the information we need.¨ General Pepper added.

¨See! This is exactly why I told you I should have gone with her. I know from firsthand what these guys can do.¨ Tyrel said now shouting.

¨Please lieutenant, I´m going to have to ask that you cease this behavior of yours at once.¨ General Pepper demanded.

¨Yeah buddy. There is no need to be so upset. I´m okay now and I´ll be ready to fight again in just two days.¨ Fox said as she too tried to calm him down.

¨I´m sorry Fox but this stupid General Pecker has to understand what we are dealing with.¨ He protested which in turn only caused him to anger General Pepper.

¨That´s is it lieutenant! I will not tolerate your childish behavior any more. If you so wish to fight these mercenaries-¨

¨That´s not what I said!¨He interrupted.

¨Let me finish! You shall go on a lone mission to Papetoon to defend one of our labs located there. ¨ He said as both stared into each other.

¨Let me guess, they´re going to be there?¨ Tyrel asked.

¨There is the possibility. Fail to do this mission and you will be kicked off your team.¨ He threatened.

¨Sir with all due respect, but, don't you think that´s a little harsh?¨ Fox said trying to get the two to stop arguing.

¨Nonsense. He is part of the best team of this whole army, he should be able to do this with ease… Unless…¨ General Pepper said in an intimidating tone.

¨With pleasure.¨ Tyrel responded. As much as he wanted he had to resist the urge to punch him right there.

¨You will be stationed in the weapon research laboratories for one week. All you have to do is make sure no one gets in and if they do… Well I´m sure you know what to do.¨ He explained.

¨Sounds easy… I´ll leave at once.¨ Tyrel said and turned around and left without saying anything more.

¨Tyrel, wait.¨ Fox said but it was in vain as Tyrel didn´t turn around and continued walking.

Before he left, Tyrel made a quick stop at Fay's room to tell her the news.

¨Hey Fay, I'm afraid I won´t be able to help you after all.¨ Tyrel said.

¨What? Why not?¨ She asked him.

¨I´m being sent on a mission by myself due to my lack of professionalism and I won´t be back in a week.¨ He explained to the sadden girl.

¨I´m sorry to hear that. Please be careful Tyrel.¨ She said as she hugged him goodbye.

¨Don´t worry. I´ll be back soon and when I get back I´ll help you out. Meanwhile, keep your team safe.¨ He told her as she stepped back from the hug.

¨Will do sir!¨ She said, excited once again.

Tyrel admitted to himself that he was a bit scared but after what happened with General Pepper, he knew that he had to complete this mission at all costs, even if it cost him his life.

¨Tyrel you there?¨ He heard a female voice coming from his communicator as he sat in his arwing. ¨It´s me, Fox.¨

He hesitated to answer but gave in once she asked again.

¨What is it ma´am?¨ He answered.

¨Don´t be like that. I know your mad but please understand that I´m okay. What you said wasn´t necessary and know that you can still apologize and avoid going to Pepetoon.¨ She said. Tyrel just sat there in silence listening.

¨Is that all?¨ He finally said. There was a brief pause before Fox replied.

¨…Please be careful Tyrel.¨ She added. This made Tyrel regret how he had acted but it was too late to fix any of it. He had to prove that he could do this mission at all cost, even if that cost him his life, but he didn´t care. He was too angered by what had happened to Fox.


End file.
